


Love beyond Life

by Maggiluisa



Series: Freya daughter of Dwalin Queen of Erebor [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Bilbo has dreams of his soulmate, Bilbo is a warrior, Change the out come of the quest, Death, Dreams of Thorin, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Freya teaches them to fight, He is her soulmate, Love, Ones, Prepare for the quest, Primrose - Freeform, Primrose attacked by a evil hobbit, Primrose has dreams of her soulmate, Prophetic Dreams, Raising a faunt and a tween, Rejection, See knows of what is to come, She become a mother too young, She feels a longing toward him, Soul Bond, Soulmates, The company will come soon, Training for the quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya future Queen of Erebor, her life before becoming Thorins wife. </p><p>Freya a dwarf found by Bungo and Bella Baggins when she was a dwarfing, has to fight to save her family and the hobbits of the shire. Will she succeed? Can she continues with such horrible nightmares that show her what's to come? Can she save Bilbo from the dark creature he riddles in the dark? Will she be able to raise the unexpected faunt? Will she let the dark brooding dwarf in her heart.</p><p>CAN BE READ ALONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This series can be read alone. Or with the first part.

Wolves (One)

Freya heard screams, she ran as fast as she could. She could see her breath in the air, winter had hit in full force. Her worst fear, her dreams had come true, they had come. They had been prepared for these last eight years. Her father and mother, thanks to Yavanna and Mahal, had believed in her. 

Bella had warned the Thain about what she had seen. Gandalf must have told the Thain about her premonitions, the Shire had done all they could to prepare for a harsh winter. She had been helping the Rangers kill the wolves, orcs and wargs. She was tired, it had been a week of blood and grief. The only thing keeping her going was that with each kill, some life will be saved. She kept on the move, she didn't want to see any more hobbits dead.

Bungo and Bella didn't want her to leave, she told them she had no choice. She had been training for this moment, she needed to save the hobbits as her parents had saved her. She had told her father, Bungo, she was going to every tenant, making sure they were well and had all they needed. That was when she had heard the screams. She stopped as she heard a horrific noise coming from the wargs and orcs, they we're laughing as the babe cried. She reached for her daggers, they were laced with poison, just for this reason. Kill as many monsters as she would. She had done the same with her arrows, she threw her daggers, killing every orc. They fell to the ground, before the wargs could react she shot her arrows straight thru each eye socket.

Freya didn't see anymore, she went to see who the orcs had killed. Mrs. Proudfeet was holding little Primrose in her arms, shielding her from the vile monsters as she died. Primrose looked up to Freya, the babe rubbed her eyes, she whimpered, holding her hands up. Freya was glad Primrose recognised her. She had visited them, always brought the babe a treat, tickling her. She was only four years old, such a small child to have lost her parents. Freya made a sling to carry Primrose to her chest. 

She went to see if anyone else had survived, the smial was destroyed. The door of the Smial was shattered into pieces, the orcs broke the door to get in. They hadn't stood a chance, she found Mr. Proudfoot mother dead at the door. Freya left as quietly and quickly as possible. She had to get home and leave the babe, she needed to keep her safe.

≠=====≠=====≠

Bella had taken the babe from her as soon as she saw her. Bella didn't comment, she already knew what had happened. Primrose was alone, her parents dead. Bella told her daughter to eat. Bungo had pulled her to his armchair, giving her a plate of food. When she was finished she got up to leave, but Bungo stopped her, taken to the restroom to clean up. Freya was tired of so much death, the hobbits didn't deserve to be afraid and be to hunted. She needed to leave, quietly she went to the front door. She wanted to leave before they stopped her but what if this was the last she would see them. 

Freya went to the kitchen, her mother was feeding Primrose and Bilbo. She continued to stare, she felt sad her mother couldn't carry anymore children. Bella had wanted more but was told she could not. Freya went to them, kissed Bilbo. She picked up Primrose, holding her to her chest. Her parents are dead, she was alone but Freya knew the babe had more family in Buckland. Her mother kissed her and wiped her tears. Bilbo looked scared, he didn't comment on her tears and the babe. He had wanted to come but he was too young, too young to see death and destruction. Freya went to the study to kiss her father goodbye. Giving him a smile, as he wrote in the green journal she gave him.

Freya had left many packs filled with supplies. She would came back, resupply, eat and rest. She didn't want to stay too long, each minute she stayed here, another life was lost. But there was only so much she could do. She picked up a new pack, she checked her map. Writing down the territory she went to, death of how many hobbits, survivors and kills. She felt Bilbo hug her back as she was leaving. 

“Come back soon, please.” he whispered. 

“Of course, I'll always come back to you Bilbo.”

She will do everything in her power to come back, he needed her. She was the only one that could save him. She hated her dreams at times but they were helpful. Giving her warning of the harsh winter, orcs, wargs and wolves. If this came true than seeing Bilbo talking with an evil creature, will come to pass. She needed to live, she needed to save him from the monster. She kissed him and ruffled his curls.

-^^^^^^^^

Another territory marked, she had seen to all her tenants, helping them. She would make sure they had more wood and food. That was in the beginning, now she had to take them to other smials or help carry survivors to Bag End. Thanks to her planning Bag End was overstocked with supplies to last them two long winters. Each survivor had taken what supplies they had left with them. Going to Bag End was much safer for them, the orcs were burning their smials trying to get the hobbits out. 

She's only found a few more dead hobbits, too late to save them, she killed every orc, wolf and warg, she came across. Her hate grew, hobbits had done nothing to deserve to be slaughtered. They held no comparison, neither shall see. She had seen their evil, eating the hobbits they killed. She saw red when she found bones of small faunts. She didn't like to kill but she hungered for each kill, they needed to die.

≠======≠=====≠

Freya let out a scream as she fell to the ground, she turned and threw her dagger at her attacker. The orc had struck her with his jagged crude weapon. She reprimanded herself, how could she let him attack her. She had grown hungry, become too exhausted. This lapse may cost her her life. She checked to see if their were more, she didn't see any and began to treat her wound. 

Freya moved her hands in the snow, she had long ago began numb from the cold. She picked up a stick, biting into it, as she poured alcohol on her wound. She held her scream, pressing a bandage around her chest and back. She needed to get home, have mother stitch her up. She stumbled on, she couldn't see anything, the storm had picked up. She had to keep moving, the wolves and wargs will smell her blood. Freya felt her vision becoming blurry, she tripped falling over a log. She shook her head trying to keep herself from blacking out, it only made it worse, her arms gave way and she fell on the snow unconscious.

≠======≠=======≠

Bungo and Bella were worried about Freya, she had not come home. The blizzard outside had become terrible, they couldn't see anything. They had a house food of hobbits, a family in each room, thirty adults, seven tweens and eleven faunts. They all helped each other out, cooking, cleaning and keeping the children entertained. Freya had saved them all, bringing them to Bag End, killing the monster that wanted them dead. 

They all worried as they waited for Freya, she had become someone they could trust and depend on. Bungo wanted to leave and search for her, his daughter need him. Bella convinced him to wait an hour than they will leave and search for her. Bella was worried for her but she couldn't go. She was unwell, she didn't want to lost the babe she carried. She hadn't told her husband, worried she might miscarry this child too.


	2. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They mourn the dead. Now Freya is left to raise an unexpected faunt.

Mourning (Two)

Freya laid in the snow, her body was turning blue. The orcs found the body, they were weary, they had heard of a dwarf hunting and killing them without the Rangers. This dwarf looked dead, they laughed amount themselves. Speaking in black speech, they wanted to behead the dwarf and nail him to a tree as a warning, they can not be defeated. 

Freya was awoken by noise as if nails were being scratched on a window. She smelled them, keeping herself still, the snow has numbed her. She had stopped bleeding long ago. As an orc grabbed her arm, she thrust her short sword to his chest. Freya used it as a shield as the other tried stabbing her, she threw her daggers. She only stopped when their wasn't any left standing. She pushed the orc away, laying on her back, catching her breath. She had to get up before they other come.

§∆§∆§∆§

Freya helped the Rangers burn all the orcs, wargs and wolves. At the beginning they had been surprised a dwarf lived in the Shire, that he wanted to help them hunt and kill the orcs. He was a great tracker, hunted the monsters as quietly as a hobbit. She let them believe she was a male. Her mother and father thought it best, you never know if they approve of female helping them or do something to her. A Ranger had found her, with all the dead orcs surroundings her. He did all he could to treat her wound, he had grown to respect the Dwarf. He was surprised he was a female dwarf, they some woman Rangers among their group.

He took her to Bag End, he knew she lived with hobbit. He had heard of the dwarfling that was found by them. The dwarfling had grown to become a beautiful dwarf. He hurried, Freya was turning blue with from the cold. He found a few hobbit, walking thru the covered path. Bungo came running to help the Ranger, he was so cold but it didn't matter, his daughter needed him. Bungo had left with few of his tenants that were willing to help in his search, they owed Freya their lives, the least they could do is help find her. Bungo was grateful to the Ranger for bringing him his daughter, he was distraught, Freya looked dead. The Rangers reassured him, she still lived. 

§§∆§∆§∆§§

Freya recovered quickly, dwarf are hardy and heal fast. As soon as she could walk she was helping her family and the Rangers. Many weren't so lucky, winter was harsh, many had died. Not as many as her dreams foretold. She had saved all she could but to her it wasn't enough. The hobbits mourned for their dead, many families had lost someone they cared for. Many died from being attacked, none from starvation. Thanks to the Old Took telling all the hobbits to stock up their winter stores for two years worth. All were happy to have followed that advice, hobbits greatest passion was food, along with having children like rabbits.

≠=====≠=====≠

Bungo become sick, Freya had done all she could. She had all her herbs but still couldn't help her father. He became sick when he went out to look for Freya, he was only out for an 20 minutes, until he saw the Rangers carrying Freya. He developed a horrible cough and couldn't breath at times. He died at the end of winter with so many others. They mourned his death, Bella most of all. They couldn't leave their home, a part of them had perished alongside Bungo. Every tenant brought them food. They had a deep love and respect for Bungo, he was a very kind landowner. 

Bella became a shadow of her former self, his death was much more than she could bare. Nothing could bring her out of her grief, Bilbo and Freya tried to get her to respond. The only thing she reacted to was when her sister told her she was with child and if she didn't eat, she would lose the babe. Bella ate a little more each day, she became stronger. She knew she carried but at first it did not matter but Bungo wouldn't want that. He had always wanted more children, she couldn't die, taking his child with her. 

§∆§∆§∆§

Spring came and passed, the Shire was blossoming and prospering again. The hobbits didn't forget their tragedy but they continued on. Summer came fast, Freya stayed home, helping to take care of her mother. Bilbo helped her run the Estate and took turns taking care of their mother. Bilbo knew enough but Freya didn't want him to leave her side for far too long. They never left Bella alone, she was fragile. She ate enough to survive but not as hobbit normally ate. 

Bella wished to join her husband in death but lived long enough to deliver her child. Bella thought Bilbo had Freya to take care of him, she was strong and had proven to be a capable adult. She will take care of her new born better then she would if she lived. Bungo had taken her heart with him, she was fading with out him by her side.

§∆§∆§∆§

Belladonna Baggins nee Took, died giving birth to a daughter, Bellarose Baggins. With her last breath Bella had named her daughter. Freya cried as she held her little sister in her arms. Bilbo lay by his mother, asking her to come back. Bilbo cried for his mother, his father. He was far too young to have seen such tragedy. They had left them too soon. Bilbo went to Freya, she was all he had left. Now they had a sister. A sister they needed to protect. Freya just held them, Bilbo sobbed in her arms. She needed to be strong, Bilbo needed her. Little Bellarose needed her. 

How had this happened, she had lost her parents. She trained for this, to prevent their deaths. Freya looked at the little babe, had she not saved her parents from the wolves, her little Rose would never had been born. She was scared, she had to raise them both. Bilbo wasn't old enough to be the heir to Bag End. She had become a sister and a mother to Bellarose. They needed her, she had to stay strong for them. They mourned for the future they had lost. Their parents will not watch them grow into adults, marry and have children of their own.


	3. Bellarose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard raising a faunt with only a tween as help.

Bellarose (Three)

Bellarose was a smaller version of her mother. As Bilbo was a smaller version of both his parents. Little Rose had brown hair with hints of gold curls, chubby cheeks and body. Freya had experience, having taken care of Bilbo but it was hard. Her mother had done everything, she had helped her as much as she would. Freya spent all her time taking care of the babe. 

Bilbo helped her with the Estate, the tenant understood. Freya had become the heir of Bag End until Bilbo became of age. They respected Freya, she had done so much for them, making sure they survived the winter and from the orcs, wargs and wolves. She was their hero, a brave warrior to save the hobbits from evil.

Even though Freya had saved Camellia Sackville Baggins and her son, she had demanded her family made responsible for the Baggins Estate. Bungo had made it clear in his will, Freya was to take care of the Estate until Bilbo was old enough. The Old Took spoke with the vile hobbit, telling her of Freya's claim. To the hobbits, Freya was an adult, she looked the part. Freya had aged beyond her years, her grief and sorrow, made her grow up too fast. She had a family to protect and be responsible for. No one had questioned Freya wasn't capable to run the Estate. She had shown she was more than enough ready for the responsibilities.

§∆§∆§∆§

A year had passed, they still mourned their parents deaths. Their wounds don't will ever heal but they had to continue. Freya felt the burden of responsibility on her shoulder but she never showed it. She was strong, she never showed weakness in front of Bilbo. She took care of Bellarose, her sister and daughter. Freya felt fear, was she doing the right thing, in the way she was raising her. She wanted Bellarose to be a capable hobbit, a warrior in a way. Bilbo had become very talented in using his daggers and sword. She knew many wouldn't approve of her teaching him but he needed to learn. They didn't know if their would be another Fell Winter, they will be prepared to face the evil of Middle earth.

§∆§∆§∆§

Bellarose was a very cheerful babe, at the age of two, she was laughing and giggles at everything Freya and Bilbo did. She was a very happy faunt, always curious just as Bilbo had been. She would grab anything that was in her reach, she was quick for a faunt of two. She loves to grab Freya beard, bearing her chubby hands thru it. Little Rose hair grow fast, her curls were everywhere, she never let her braid stay for too long. Freya would often have to braid her hair as she slept. Freya had started to draw her at every moment she could. It was hard but very fulfilling taking care of the faunt. This is what it felt like to have a child of her own, it has scary and rewarding.

Bilbo was often seen holding Rose, as Freya went to see the tenants. Bilbo loved to make Freya and Bellarose smile. He missed his parents very much, he was grateful for Freya. He had seen how she tried to save them. He didn't blame her for their deaths, as she blamed herself. He loved both his sister's, he was still learning to use his weapon. He knew his father wouldn't have approved, he would have wanted him to be a respectable hobbit, a Baggins of Bag End. Bilbo wanted to be as his father used to be, a Baggins but the dangers they had faced and the loss helped him see, he needed to protect his family. The only way was to learn to defend them, now more than ever. Bellarose needed his protection, Freya also did, she was strong but he would still see her pain. 

She had been given responsibilities that had given her a burden. He wanted to lift as much burden as he could. Bilbo would often see Freya looking out the window, searching for dwarrows that had promised to return. He had never met them but heard plenty of the two. 

≠=====≠=====≠

They haven't celebrated much their birthdays but wanted to give Bellarose something she would remember. She was turning five in a few months. They ordered food, cake and gifts. They would have a grand birthday party for Bellarose Baggins. Freya ordered clothes to be made for them all, she ordered a cake from Bell. Gamgee helped cook the roast pork and making his family secret moon shine. They prepared everything, sending invitations to their family and tenants. 

≠=====≠=====≠

Freya looked at everything that she had accomplished, she had carried all the chairs and table. With the help of some of her tenants, they set up everything for the party. They had made gifts for their tenants, Rose had picked gifts for each one. Freya had let Bellarose hair run wild, the faunt would always unbraid her hair, saying she needed to be free as the birds. She let her do as she liked, she was still young and had her mother's spirit. At the party their was a table full of food, everyone could service themselves. A place was left for anyone that wanted to dance. Another tables with ale, wine and Gamgee moon shine. Every hobbit was filling their plates and cups. It was a merry gathering. 

She let Bellarose run around with her friends, warning her not to get into to much mischief and not to get her dress completely covered in mud or dirt. She saw Bilbo was speaking Gamgee, they smiled, chatting away. Gamgee was only a few years older then Bilbo but he had his eye on Bell, who was an excellent baker. She had seen how Games would become flustered and stutter. Freya and Bilbo had agreed among themselves they needed to get those to together. Freya shook her head, Bilbo was trying to convince Gamgee to asked Bell to dance. She needed to talk to Bell, see what else she needed to bring out.

Freya started bringing more food out, making sure her guest were well. When she was finished she went to go get Bilbo and Bellarose, they needed to sit for the speech. When everyone was sitting down with a piece of the cake, she cleared her throat. 

“I want to thank everyone that has helped us get thru our tragic loss, we are not the only ones who have lost someone. Bellarose was left in my care, she is my sister but also in a way, she has been my daughter. If I could change the past I would but it has been very rewarding have Bellarose in our lives. She is the light after a storm, she shines bright as the stars. She is an ever fixed mark, that will never diminish. My Rose is as spirited, filled with fire as was our mother Belladonna Took. She is as calm, kind and understanding as our father Bungo Baggins. I know our parents would approve of us as they are with our green Lady, Yavanna. Thank you again for joining us to celebrate Bellarose Baggins fifth birthday. Every hobbit here tenant, friend and relative are our family. I wouldn't wish for any others help us raise our little Rose.” Freya finished with her cup in the air.

All the hobbits cheered her toast, they continued to eat, drink and dance. After a while Rose grew tired, she went to Freya, climbing on the lap. Freya ran her fingers threw the unruly curls, humming a lullaby Bella had sang for them. Bilbo sat beside her, laying his head on her arm. They watched as Gamgee danced with Bell. The time was getting late. Freya let Rose sleep as they handed out the gifts to all her guest. Everyone left happy, filled with food, drunk on ale and moon shine. Freya looked at the faunt, Rose's curls were spread out on the grass. She looked peaceful, she had not seen the horrors they had. Freya wanted to keep her safe, never let go go but she couldn't keep her locked up. Bellarose was her mother's daughter, she was wild, that spirit must never be caged up. She picked her up, they needed to put her to bed. Bilbo was getting help from his friends to bring home anything valuable. They left the tables and chairs, they'll clean everything in the morning.


	4. Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her little treasure

Living (Four)

Freya couldn't give Rose back her parents but she could give her stories. Stories of her life with them, their kindness and love. Bilbo and Freya spoken to her often of them, they laughed and cried telling Rose. Rose would often ask about them, looking at an album filled with drawings. She wanted Rose to know what her parents looked like, how much they loved her. 

As she had done with Bilbo, she drew and wrote down all Roses adventures. Rose was, if it can be possible, more mischievous than Bilbo had been. Coming home with scraped knees, leaves in her hair and stray cats. Rose had adopted every stray cat she could find, bringing them home. Bilbo has only ever brought home a bird that has fallen off a tree.

Freya would often watch them sleep, they were everything to her. They were everything she had left of her beloved parents. She wanted to keep them safe from the evil of Middle-Earth. She would wake up some nights with nightmares, nightmares of her running after Bilbo and Rose, trying to save them. Those nights were bad but the worst were when she couldn't save her parents from the wolves, watching as they were ripped to shreds in front of her. She was powerless, a young dwarfling. Waking up, holding in her screams, not wanting to wake Bilbo and Rose. She could never go back to sleep. Shaking with fear, she would go out side, sit on the bench and hug her legs to her chest. Trying to calm her heart, looking at the stars. Praying to who ever heard her, to give her strength.

Freya didn't know what to do. Bilbo was in danger, she had seen it. The evil creatures wanted to hurt him. She could prevent it, never allowing Bilbo to leave the Shire. She had to keep him safe, she needed him safe. Bilbo was stubborn, if he wanted to leave he would. If he left, she would follow him but they couldn't take Rose with them on some dangerous trip. Rose will be safe in the Shire but she didn't think she could leave her behind. If Rose went with her were she can see and protect her. But the trip will be very dangerous for a young hobbit, even if she will be old enough for the adventure. Freya had many years to prepare her little Rose for the dangers of the world. 

§∆§∆§∆§

Freya watches as Bellarose runs off with her friends. Her hair runs wild, curls flying in every direction. Mischievous faint with her big eyes always looking up at her. How had she let her little Rose wrap her around her little finger, Bilbo wasn't this cunning. She shook her head and signed, at this rate Rose will get away with anything. Freya know the Shire was a safe place, the fell winter was the only time she's seen anything happen in this peaceful land. She still had Bilbo practice with his weapons. Rose had taken a liking to the bow, so she had ordered one for her in Bree. She was still going to teach her how to wield a sword and throw daggers.

§∆§∆§∆§

Freya looked at Gandalf, what was the wizard doing here. He was taking to Bilbo as he sat on the bench. Bilbo looked so much older. Adventure, did she heard right. Did Gandalf want to take Bilbo to an adventure. He was the one that made him leave the Shire. It's the wizards fault Bilbo needed to riddle with some creature. She ran to go tell the wizard off but he was gone. Everything looked different, she saw dwarrows in her kitchen throwing her mother's dishes. She was angry but couldn't do anything, she went right thru them. See just looked on, hurling insults at them. She recognized the bald one. She jumped. Dwalin! He's alive. He must be, she will sees him in the future. She didn't notice they grew silent. Bilbo opened the door. Thorin stood before them. She jumped, through her body towards him but landed on the floor. Turning around, they were all gone. She stood looking for them, where could they be. At least she knew they were alive.

§∆§∆§∆§

Freya had taken to drawing her dreams, she wanted to organise what's to come. She was glad she saw Dwalin and Thorin, she had missed them. Why had they not come back, they could have written to her. Maybe they didn't care for her as she had cared for them. She tried to forget about them, they clearly forgot about her. If Bilbo wanted to leave the shire they still had time, he looked much older. They had maybe about 25 years or so. She wasn't sure what to expect. She just know something was coming soon, she would constantly dream of it, they became more vivid. Nothing was going to happen any time soon. She still didn't let herself relax too much, there was still too much to prepare for. She had to speak with Bilbo, he knew a bit about her dreams. She didn't want to tell him everything, this was her burden to bear. Maybe she could convince him to stay, give him the details of the upcoming danger. She didn't want to lose him. She'll wait a few more years, until he reaches his majority. 

§∆§∆§∆§

Bilbo and Freya had been taking turns in teaching Bellarose, they alternated between lessons. Bilbo had taken to tell her about hobbits history, writing and penmanship. Freya taught her mathematics, healing and weaponry. She was still too young to hold daggers and sword but Bilbo was helping her aim by using stones. They practiced hitting moving targets, using both stones and her bow. 

Rose was always so curious, a face with awe as she read. Surprised and exclaiming she wanted to be a great warrior as Bandobras Took who killed a goblin King and saved the hobbits from an invasion. She wanted to be like mama Bella or mama Freya. Rose admired Freya, she had become a mother to her more than a sister. She wanted to be just like her, defeat evil, protect the hobbits from destruction. Rose didn't have too many friends, she was too wild for the older hobbits, warning and forbidding their children to play with the wild faunt. Rose was sad but she treasures the one who stay her friends, they always went off to fight monsters. She held her wooden sword, leading the others. Charging their enemies with small little battle cries.


	5. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are evil hobbits.

Training (Fifteen)

The years passed by much too quick for Freya, her little Rose had a line of lads following her. Seems they like the wild part of the almost tween. She would see Bilbo glaring at them all, hiding his daggers as a warning. All she could do was laugh. Rose was only 18 years old, too young to think of courting. It saddened her to see Bilbo alone, no one that mattered wanted to court him out accept his courtship. All they saw was his large wealth.

He didn't care for the other hobbits, he's seen they talked behind his back. How he didn't deserve his home and they should have died with their parents. He had tried to ignore the whispers but it was to much. He had been trained well by his sister, he never hurt them to bad. They feared him a bit, that at least had them be quite. Why should he accept them when he could see they will never accept who he had become. He will come of age in two years, it's his choice if he chooses to court.

He didn't like the lead following Rose around, she was still too young to think of such things. She was only a faunt well almost a tween but still. He held his dagger at them every time they came too close. Rose was smart and knew how to use her daggers, she was becoming excellent with her bow. As Freya had created magnificent works of art, Rose had done the same. Freya no longer sold her work, she only ever drew Bilbo or Bellarose. 

Freya was sitting outside her garden tending to her herbs, when she wilds curls flying in the wind. She wanted to laugh but the wind was knocked out of her by the heavy faunt.

“Mama, mama, uncle Took wants me to paint a landscape of the Shire. Can you believe it. I finally have my first commission.”

“That's great new my little Rose. When does he wasn't it by, is it for his birthday.”

“It is. Do you think I'll finish it in two months.”

“Of course you will. You're very talented.”

“Just like you mama.”

Freya held Rose to her chest as they lay on the ground. In the beginning she had felt guilt for having Rose call her mother but she never corrected her and Bilbo didn't seem to mind. She just wanted to stay this way forever, protecting her child and brother.

**

“No!”

“Rose.”

“NO! Go away!”

“Come on we could run away together.”

“No, I don't want to marry you, you're a hobbit. I want to marry a dwarf, they're strong warriors not weak, you can't even use a sword. Plus I'm still too young.” 

“You will marry me and do as I say! You'll never lift a weapon again and be a proper wife as every hobbit should be!”

“That will never happen! You can't even defeat Bilbo much less my mother. I'll never be your wife you soft footed troll.”

Rose kicked him before he touched her, she was glad more than ever she had been trained to defend herself. She used her rope to tie his hands behind his back.

“Untie me you little beast. I'll teach you how to respect your husband!”

She ran as his ties became undone. He reached for her but only caught air.

“You're mine.”

“Never! I'll rather marry a Sackville than you.”

No one really like the Sackvilles, so he was very upset. She moved around him to get away. She knew she couldn't outrun him so she danced around him, she had her dagger ready to use it if she had to. She never liked hurting animals when she went or hunting but this was a beast that could hurt her. 

“Mine.”

He said as he grabbed her hair, he took her knife before she could inflict more damage on him. He was covered in cuts. His face was filled with rage, he had wanted Rose since he first saw her a few weeks ago. She was still too young to court but this was his. He wanted her now, teach her to be a proper hobbit wife.

Rose was scared, he was pulling her hair. Getting to close to her. The one time she should had kept her braid in, she was caught because of her wild hair. She reached for her other dagger slowly, trying not to give herself away.

“What going on here. Ignor Foothills, let her go.”

“She is mine! No one will take her from me!”

Rose lifted her dagger, with all her strength she sliced this the arm holding her hair. She cut some of her hair but not much. Ignor screamed as his arm was bleeding out.

Rose just stood there looking at the blood, her body shook. She couldn't make out what the others were saying. She just wanted her mother. 

“Rose.”

She looked up with tears in her eyes. She ran into her mother's arms. 

“Mama.”

“Is okay now, I'm here. He isn't thing to hurt you ever again.”

Freya was furious, she wanted to kill the hobbit that dared her her daughter. In her rage she only got to cut off his hand before the borders came. Ignor will be punished but the hobbit way.

She looked at her child, she had fallen asleep in her arms. She couldn't leave her in the Shire, who knows of there wasn't anymore preditorce trying to hurt her treasure. She needed to train her harder than before.


	6. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams of their soulmates, One's.

Future (Six)

Freya wanted that hobbit dead but she couldn't do anything. They had been in court to see Ignor punished for his crimes. He was shaved and banished from the Shire, most hobbits could not believe one of their own could do such a thing. He was carried away screaming and cursing. 

She held Rose to her chest, giving her as much comfort as she could. They went home as Bilbo left to see Ignor banished. She could see the rage in Bilbo, he had been just as upset as her. They had not protected her enough. Rose was still so young to see such horrors.

She could hear her cry out in her nightmares, seems he still had power over her. He should be dead, dismembered for even thinking of her child. She just wished she had the opportunity to end him before Bilbo did. He didn't want him to taint his soul with blood.

She just held Rose, singing her to sleep. She kept her dagger and bow with her. Telling her she will always protect her, never leaving her side.

***

“Again!”

She moved as Rose threw her daggers at her.

“Faster. Remember to breath and concentrate. The dagger is a part of you, as your arm.”

They continued for the test if the day, training longer. Rose had not object, she had wanted to learn more. She didn't want to be weak and vulnerable. She loved her mother and brother, they were everything to her but they won't always be there to protect her. She needed to prepare for their future departure.

She knew she shouldn't have snooped but she couldn't help it. She had seen the journal and she was curious. She knew Freya had bad nightmares but she didn't know they were dreams of what was to come. Her mother saw a future of pain and death. She wanted to save her brother as much as her mother did. She needed to be able to prove she was as much a warrior as Freya was. It seems she still had time. Ten or so more years. She only hoped she would be ready.

****

Freya woke with Thorin's name to her lips. She didn't like the fact she constantly dreamed of him. They had forgotten about her, never a word from them. They were alive but still it hurt like a knife to her chest. She could still feel his hand on her cheek, her dreams were becoming a problem. They were just dreams she hoped and not of something to come. She sighed drifting back to sleep.

*******^********

Thorin dreamed of emerald eyes and ruby lips. He couldn't remember where he seem those eyes before. He longed to hold her in his arms, bearing his nose her hair. He pushed himself of his bed, he wouldn't be going back to sleep. He went to the forge, work away his stress.

********^*******

“Well, Thief! I smell you, I hear your breath, I feel your air. Where are you? Come now, don't be shy... Step into the light….. There something about you. Something you carry, something made of gold…. but far more PRECIOUS…. There you are, Thief in the Shadows!”

Her dreams were coming back more frequently, she was running out of time. There journey will be here sooner than she had hoped.

***

Bilbo heard Freya scream but he did not go to her, he knew she never wanted them to see her pain. She called out to him, Thorin the blacksmith from long ago. He wanted to meet the dwarf his sisters heart longed, crying his name almost every night. 

He had not spoken of his own dreams. Big strong hand that made him feel safe and loved. Those were definitely not hobbit hands. He longed to meet his soulmate because that's what they were. He knew others didn't believe in soul mates but his mother had told him once, she had dreamed of Bungo long before she met him. Knowing he was meant for her. They were a dwarf he was certain, that was why he could never accept the others. If he wanted his dwarf to accept him he had to train hard, a dwarf wouldn't want a weak hobbit as his soul mate. 

***

“In Eregion long ago many Elven Rings were made, magic rings of various kinds some more potent and some less. A mortal who keeps one of the Great Rings, does not die, but he does not grow or obtain more life, he merely continues, until at last every minute is a weariness. And if he often uses a Ring to make himself invisible, he fades: he becomes in the end Invisible permanently, and walks in the twilight under the eye of the dark power the that rules the Rings. Yet sooner or later, later if he is strong or well-meaning, but neither strength nor good purpose will last, sooner or later the dark power will devour him.” 

Freya tried getting to Bilbo begging him to take off the Ring

“Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their Halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in darkness bind them.”

Her dreams were coming to soon and to fast, she hardly had any sleep. All she knew was the ring was evil, Bilbo shouldn't have it anywhere near him.


	7. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baggins family dream of their soulmates.

Soulmates (Seven)

“I had a dream.”

“What was the dream about my dove”

“Of blue eyes and blonde hair, calling to me. I felt safe with him.”

She had heard her mother talk about soul mates but never thought of it, she was a dwarf. Did they have soul mates? Was Thorin hers, she dreamed constantly about him.

“I believe he is your soulmate. The one destined for you. That is what mother Belladonna used to tell Bilbo. She had dreamed of father before she met him. Once she saw his face, she was lost. Nothing would take her away from him, not even adventures, which she lived for.”

“When will I meet him.”

“I don't know dove. It may depend on how often you dream of them. The more the sooner you will meet.”

“Do you have dreams of your soul mate?”

“I have dreams yes but you don't worry about my dreams. Think of yours and soon you will have your other half.”

She didn't want her Rose taken from her but she couldn't do anything to stop it. If someone was destined for her, they had to be worthy. She looked up to see Bilbo, he looked guilty for eavesdropping but smiled.

“I had the same dream, a strong dwarf held me and made me feel safe.”

Freya was surprised, he had not said anything to her.

“I'm sorry I never mentioned it, I guess I was a little scared. If it's true then soon we will all be meeting our soulmates. That seems real scary. It won't be just us but others that will be part of our family.”

She just smiled and hoped he was right. They deserved some happiness.

****

He whispered her name in her ear, she shuttered as his lips kissed her forehead to her neck. His fingers felt so good as he caressed her skin. They moved to her neck with such gentleness. He whispered his love and adoration to her but then she felt he was crushing her against the wall. She looked into his eyes, she no longer saw love but hate. She couldn't breath. She tried to fight him off but he was to strong.

“You betrayed me. Giving away my family heirloom. You will die for your betrayal thief.”

“Thorin please. I love you.”

She could hardly speak. The light was leaning her eyes, all she saw was darkness.

She held in her sobs. How had her dreams shift from loving caress to him choking her neck. Was this what would happen or was this just a nightmare. She wouldn't know until they were in some mountain overlooking some land.

*************

Freya stood over them with her sword over Bilbo's throat and her dagger on Rose's chest.

“Your enemy will never show you mercy. So never hesitate to strike.”

She moved from them and attacked them both. They needed to learn to fight as they could be attacked anywhere and anytime. She could save them from the evil outside the Shire. She didn't let them rest, they were outside the old forest camping. If they were leaving they needed to learn to camp, it wasn't going to be all fun on the journey. 

She continued to attack them, bring them to their knees. They couldn't afford to be weak. She did give them time to rest, she didn't expect them to be as strong as her, they were only hobbits after all.

**

Freya had stopped learning Khuzdûl, she only knew what they had taught her but she stopped studying it, she felt betrayed by them. They had promised to come back, it was a child's dream to believe they cared for her. She saw it in her dreams he was alive, she will see them again but if they didn't recognize her than she will also pretend not to know them.


	8. Dreams and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She dreams of the past.

Dreams and memories (Eight)

“Who are you to come into our home speak to my brother in such a way! When we have allowed you and your company into our home! We have provided a feast! A place to rest! I thought Kings had better manners and sense.”

He continues to look at her his emotions well hidden behind a mask of cold resentment. 

“You are a dwarf. Not a hobbit. How can you say he is your brother.” 

He could all but growl at her. He looked to want to strangle her.

“I was all but abandon by my so-called dwarf family and was taken in by our parents! So you will show him respect. Dwarf King.”

*

She jumped, was this how she will meet him. It seems she was right, he does not recognize her. She had just been a burden as a dwarfling, he never cared for her.

******

She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into someone. They catch her. 

“I'm terribly sorry sir.”

She's leaning on his chest and looks up at his face. He was very tall. Her eyes widen. A Dwarf here in Hobbiton. His eyes a deep blue. Oddly she wasn't scared of him. 

“Are you alright? Who was that tried to hit you? Where are you parents?”

He looked at her body for any injuries. She stared at him, she had never seen a dwarf, well she couldn't remember. 

“Sorry. I'm well. Just some very mean hobbit. Stay away from her she hate dwarrows. She didn't have a chance i dodged every blow. My parents are home. I'm headed there now. Where are you going? What's your name?” 

“My name is Thorin. What's your name izril?” 

“What does Izril mean?”

He chuckled. 

“Ask your parents Izril. How old are you? No more than 46 surely?”

She scowled at him. She was much older that that.

“I'm 51 years old not 46. Are you lost?”

He growled. 

“No! I'm headed to the the market to the forge.” 

“You're going the wrong way.”

She giggled at his expression. She couldn't believe he could get lost in Hobbiton. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the forge.

*

Freya hated it, he was constantly in her mind and dreams. She dreamed of him, the time she had spent with him when she was younger.

******

“What do we have here. Pick up a stray did ya Thorin.”

She jumped and grabbed her dagger. She hid behind Thorin shaking. She held on to him and wouldn't let go. She was grateful for Thorin, he noticed she was spooked. 

“Freya it's okay. This is Dwalin my brother in arms. You remember I talked about him. How he lost all his hair and how my nephews shaved part of his Mohawk.”

She peaked at Dwalin and continued staring at him. She finally stopped shaking.

“Did you really kill that bear with your bare hands?”

“I did. He put up a good fight. Left me with a few scars. Do you want to see them?”

She shook her head. 

“No thank you.”

She continued to stare looking at him and his weapons. She slowly walked up to him. 

“Why do you have tattoos on your head? Did they hurt? Were you mad at Fili and Kili? Can I hold your ax?”

“Curious as your nephews. I wanted them to be visible to the enemy, so it's the last thing they see. With a few ales it wasn't that bad. No, lass it's too big for you.”

“Mr. Thorin been teaching me how to make daggers. Can you teach me to make a ax and how to use it?”

“Yay lass. If you get permission from your mother.”

She jumped and smiled, followed Dwalin everywhere he went with a big smile.

*

She missed Dwalin, he had been a huge bear but was the sweetest. She had felt safe with him as if he could have been a good father to her.

*

“What does izril mean?”

“It means Jewel. Why do you ask?”

“Thorin called me that when we first met and didn't tell me what it meant.”

*

Thorin had thought of her as a jewel or was had it been a lie.

*******

Freya cried as she held onto Dwalin. They had told her they were leaving soon and didn't know when they would come back. 

“You said you were leaving by the end of autumn.”

“I know lass but our people need us. The orcs have been killing them as they head to the blue mountain's.”

They had received a letter from a raven. 

“Remember to practice with your weapons and the violin. I'm sorry i didn't have enough time to show how to use it.”

Thorin was speaking with her mother as she gave them a basket full of food for the road. 

“Please come back soon.”

She watched as they disappeared. She held on to her mother and cried in her chest. 

“Ma do you think they'll come back soon?”

“Yes, my sweet. They will.”

* 

It had been a lie, they had abandoned her. Never returned to her, they never cared.


	9. Far too soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares of the future.

Far too soon (Nine)

They had been really for the past few years. Just waiting for Gandalf to make his dramatic entrance. She had spoken with most of the hobbits of Hobbiton to warn her when they saw the wizard. She was going to be prepared to have her fun with him before he invited unwelcome guests.

Primrose had just turned of age, a few months ago. She had given her an over the top birthday by the party tree. She wear a royal blue, with silver trimmings. Her gown was the same, she had always favored the color. Bilbo perferd green, like their father. He had worn a gold waistcoat, it helped highlight the little bit of gold in his hair.

She sighed looking down at her journal, the time was coming. She didn't like it. They will leave their home soon, and for what. She did not know, some of her dreams were fuzzy. She know Bilbo was in danger from a creature in the dark to a dragon on top of gold.

********

Bilbo and Rose ran from her, she ran to catch up to them but they were always too far for her to reach. 

“Rose! Bilbo! Stop! Wait for me!”

She kept running and they kept getting further away from her. 

“Rose! Bilbo! Where are you!” 

She took everywhere, she could not find them. She turned and saw Bilbo but he was much older. 

“What iss he, my precious.”

Whispered the creature to Bilbo. She looked all around for Rose but could not see her.

“Stay away from him Bilbo.” 

“Rose, where are you!”

Rose wasn't responding.

“I am Mr. Bilbo Baggins. I lost my sister and the dwarves i wss with. I don't know where I am.”

She tried to get Bilbo away but her hand went thru him. The creature ran after Bilbo. He fell and a ring he had in his pocket fell on his finger. Bilbo became slightly invisible to her. The creature ran passed him. She turned to see the creature run off. When she turned to look at Bilbo he was gone and she could see was darkness. 

She heard a voice.

“In Eregion long ago many Elven Rings were made, magic rings of various kinds some more potent and some less. A mortal who keeps one of the Great Rings, does not die, but he does not grow or obtain more life, he merely continues, until at last every minute is a weariness. And if he often uses a Ring to make himself invisible, he fades: he becomes in the end Invisible permanently, and walks in the twilight under the eye of the dark power the that rules the Rings. Yet sooner or later, later if he is strong or well-meaning, but neither strength nor good purpose will last, sooner or later the dark power will devour him.” 

Freya tried getting to Bilbo begging him to take off the Ring

“Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their Halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in darkness bind them.”

Freya awoke covered in sweat and trembled. 

‘Why, do I have to dream of such horrible things.’ 

She tried not to cry, her dreams were coming far more frequently, that could only mean one thing, their adventure was coming far too soon for her liking. She was going to protect her brother, save them both. 

******

Bilbo saw his dwarf charge orcs, killing them with his war hammer. He was strong, his arms had tattoos. He called out in Khuzdûl, a war cry. He wished to be with him, help him fight but he couldn't even move. He woke up with a start, every night he dreamed of him. He will soon meet him, he wasn't sure if he was shaking from relief or fear.

 

*******

Primrose laughed as she ran from her beloved, they played cat and mouse. She was thrilled to see him so carefree, he had been too serious for her liking. He had a duty but they could have fun once in awhile. She ran thru the garden, her son was with Bilbo. She had some time to spend with her husband.

 

*******

Seems she wasn't the only one that hadn't slept very well. She awoke to start the day, make sure they had the estate settled. Drogo had agreed to take care of it until they returned. Perhaps they never will, they all had soulmates in dwarrows. It her dreams they wouldn't return to the Shire.

And Bilbo had converted it, so did Rose. They would be living in a mountain. She would be married and have a child. She had not seen herself married to Thorin. Will it happen, she didn't know. She hoped she was or maybe she shouldn't hope for something she couldn't control.


	10. Prepare for an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for the adventure that will change their lives.

Prepare for an adventure (Ten)

They dreamed of him in her home too often, she was sure in a few days she will have Gandalf at her front door and a gang of dwarrows. Among them their soulmates. Well that was just great, they were going on a journey and they had to deal with dwarrows they may wish to court them.

She was glad Drogo was fine with becoming the heir to Bag End, he was so much better than Lobelia. Bilbo will be happy with his soulmate no matter where they would live. Her little Rose, she seen she will be a future Queen. That was too much when she saw it. A Queen, so her soulmate was a dwarf prince. Her soulmate, she had called him King, so she will be his Queen. She didn't think she could be able to handle that. Maybe it won't happen, how can it, he is horrible to her. She hoped she was wrong. She didn't want to live in misery with him if he did not love her.

********

Her little Rose isn't so little anymore, she is thirty-seven, and Bilbo will be fifty. So much time had passed, had it been enough. Did she prepare them to survive this journey. She hoped she did, at least they will not be alone. She is sure the soulmates of her brother and daughter will help her keep them safe.

********

Little Frodo held her hand, she had to return to the Shire when she recieved the news of Drogo and Primula Baggins deaths, they drowned. Little Frodo cried for his parents.

She woke up, that could not happen. She will not let her cousins die. They will have a son that will need them.

 

********

Drogo Baggins sat in her father's armchair, he still looked pale. She had told him of what she saw. Rose refilled their cups every so often, leaving them again.

“Are you sure?”

“I am. You have heard, I'm sure, the rumors. I can see things, I don't wish to see. I don't get these kinds of dreams, mostly of the fall winter and the journey we are going to take. So this must be very important, a warning to prevent your deaths. All I ask is that you listen. I don't wish to come back and find the little faunt crying for his parents. Please, I don't want you and Primula to die.”

“No one knows about her, it must be true of what you've told me. I have wanted to court her but I need to wait until she is of age. Thank you. I will stay away from the lake.”

********

They've been packed, each had their camping gear. Freya had long ago gone to Bree and bought them their traveling cloths. She had Rose leave her royal blue gown, they couldn't take what wasn't needed. She missed her weapons, she had lost what Dwalin had given her in the fall winter. She had gone back but never found them.

She gave her sword to Bilbo, her mother had bought it for her. It was too small. Primrose would have her daggers and bow. Bilbo his sword and daggers. She h a dream a small ax, sword she bought in Bree and her three sets of daggers. They were prepared, she hoped that's all they would need.

********

They had made food that will last for a long time, making more each day. She was sure in a few days they'd come, she just didn't have an exact date. It would have been better to know. What ever food would go to waste they gave it to Gamgee or had the faunts come and have their pick.

********

The faunts had come running, they had seen the wizard. Well that was bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Post in two weeks or so.


End file.
